Love Letters to a Spoon
by DaNcInG TeAcUpS
Summary: someone is in love with a spoon! lol please R&R.which maximum ride character is it? read and find out
1. the beginning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any other thing that is mentioned in this story...dammit._

**Love Letters to a Spoon**

To my dearly beloved Spoon,

You may not remember me but, I remember you. You looked beautiful last night. Shining silver in the dining room light. From that moment on I knew

that we were soulmates. I must see you again. Once I can get away from the flock, I will see you again. And once you get out of that retched drawer we will

be together again.

Answer me one question, do you love me. Do you feel the

same way about me that I feel about you. I'm sorry that I had to leave so soon last night but duty calls. If you love me you will respond to this letter.

Forever Yours,

Watching From Afar

_Okay people, review and I'll tell you which character is in love with a spoon...lol...it's retarded I know but please review...!!_


	2. Worried

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other thing mentioned in this story...dammit._

**Love Letters to a Spoon**

To my dearly beloved,

Why did you not write back? Do you not love me? I must know. Will you meet me

tonight? I must see you!

Is there another spoon that has stolen your heart from me? I can't bear the

suspense. Please if you still love me meet me by the microwave at midnight. I have to

see your luminous (a/n: I can't spell) glow in the moonlight, your sparkiling silver shine.

I love you! Please meet me. I will waste away without you!!

Forever Yours,

Tall and Silent

_Okay I won't tell you who it is but I'll give you clues. I need more reviews!!_


	3. a poem?

_Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride or any other thing mentioned in this story except for the plot so if you steal it I will hunt you down...lol...really I will!_

**Love Letters to a Spoon**

To my dearly beloved,

My heart is breaking! Where were you last night? I sat and waited for two hours but you never showed. I can't live without you!! Please meet me!!

The rest of the flock are getting suspicious (I really can't spell!) of our love. Here I

wrote you a poem last night while I waited.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Our love is true,_

_Youe silver shine,_

_Is more beautiful than a swine._

It's as beautiful as you with your brilliant shine and long, smooth handle. I love you

more than any other piece of silverware on this majnificent planet. I love you, I really do,

our love is so true! Please reconsider our meeting. Tonight I will see you my love.

Forever Yours,

Strong and Silent

_(sing-song voice) I'm still not telling you!! (voice morph) Muahahahaha muahahahaha... more reviews and I'll tell you. Dance puppets DANCE!!_


	4. time for an Author's Note!

**Author's Note**

Okay some of you people are very close to guessing but others are very far off...lol.

Well have fun guessing...okay...one hint...errr...he/she is very well known and loved. Ha I know that it's still not a good hint but hahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaah!!

oh and i probably wont be able to update anytime soon b/c my gay computer broke...damn computer!


	5. Farewell my love

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything else mentioned in this story...damn._

**Love Letters To A Spoon**

To my dearly beloved,

I was so surprised that you showed up last night. But there you were sitting in the glow off the microwave numbers, your shine so beautiful it startled me.

I don't think we can meet anymore. Iggy woke up last night when I was walking down the stairs. The rest of the flock are starting to wonder what's wrong with me but i

could never tell them about you, could I?

What would they think if they found out that I was in love with a spoon? Would they think that I was a freak, well more of a freak than I already am? Oh, woe

is me, my love for you will be my downfall. What was I thinking when I first met you? Was I simply to blinded by your beauty to see that this love was never

meant to be? I believe I was. I now see the problem with our relationship. I am a dog and you are a spoon. It will never work!

I am sorry but we must end this love now before I hurt my heart more. Good- bye my love, for I will never see you again.

With all the love in my heart,

Total

_Hahahahaha. Would anyone have guessed Total...maybe you did...wait...did you? Hahahaha...now I am finished with this story... time to begin something else._


End file.
